tekkeninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuya Mishima
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Kazuya Mishima Kazuya Mishima (born December 11, 1956) is a fictional character in the Tekken fighting game series. Appearing originally as the main protagonist of the series, he would become much more of a villain in later games along with his demonic entity known as Devil. His surname roughly translates to "Third Island". His given name means "one eight" in English. The name Kazuya is an anagram of the word Yakuza, which is the name of the Japanese mafia. Several of his customization options in Tekken 5 include Yakuza-styled attire. History According to Namco's official backstory, Kazuya Mishima is the son of Heihachi Mishima, the long-time Chief Executive Officer of the Mishima Zaibatsu: a powerful worldwide conglomerate and its various subsidiaries. He is also the grandson of Jinpachi Mishima and father of Jin Kazama, having had a relationship with Jun Kazama. When Kazuya was a five-year-old child, he was thrown off of a cliff by his father, who claimed that his son was weak. If Kazuya was to be his father's successor to the Mishima Zaibatsu throne, he was to not only survive the fall, but climb back up the rocky cliff as well. Kazuya barely survived the fall, and made a deal with the devil in order to survive it and to gain any form if he was killed; all this was for the goal of killing Heihachi. In the years prior to the events of the original Tekken, Kazuya entered martial arts tournaments all over the world, becoming an undefeated champion (only Paul Phoenix ever managed a draw with him.) When the first King of Iron Fist Tournament was announced, Kazuya took the opportunity for vengeance. It is during the tournament that the original game takes place. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=2 edit Analysis of Kazuya In the original entry to the Tekken franchise, Kazuya was considered to be the primary protagonist. And for all intents and purposes, there was no reason to believe differently. According to differing sources (such as Tekken: The Motion Picture and a brief scene in Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 5 ending), Kazuya was actually quite frail and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Heihachi. Indeed, Kazuya originally entered the first Rave War/King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to face off against his father, who was played up to be a corrupt corporate tyrant. Kazuya's clothing of choice, simple white pants and red gloves and footpads, even helped to draw parallels to another "mysterious loner" hero, Street Fighter's Ryu. So most people (both within the game and in real life) simply wrote Kazuya off as the cliché fighting game hero. There was only one clue as to Kazuya's true intents and nature: His secret PS One palette swap, which turned out to be Devil. Tekken 2 saw Kazuya's true nature revealed in full. After killing his father (or so he thought), instead of bringing justice to the Mishima Zaibatsu and righting the wrongs of his father, Kazuya repeated the corrupt practices of his father and turned it into an even more ruthless organization. While Heihachi was merely ruthless, Kazuya was absolutely without conscience. He hired assassins to eliminate any of his critics or rivals (such as the father of Eddy Gordo), he attempted to extort money from several businesses and organizations, and he even smuggled endangered species and conducted genetic experiments on them (Alex and Roger). Of course, the reason for his evil deeds was because he had sold his soul to Devil all those years ago, and had allowed his hatred for Heihachi to consume him. Kazuya still had good within him (as represented by Angel), which constantly battled his evil side, though this would turn out to be his downfall. Heihachi managed to take advantage of his son's confusion caused by this internal war and defeated him in the second King of Iron First Tournament. Kazuya was then thrown into a volcano and killed, while the Devil in his body escaped and eventually made contact with Kazuya's son, who succeeded his father as the series' new protagonist. Of course, G Corporation eventually located Kazuya's remains and confiscated them. At this point, they regenerated his body and made a deal with him to remain hidden within G Corporation's labs and be tested on. Kazuya had learned from his mistakes. The next time he faced Heihachi, he wanted to be in full control of his Devil powers. Of course, this plan did not go as Kazuya intended; Heihachi ruined it by invading G Corporation and stealing their research. Since his original appearance, Kazuya's character has gone through many transformations: From hero, to villain, to anti-hero and back again. Whatever was left of his good side appears to be totally suppressed by his Devil persona. Kazuya no longer fights against his darker side, and the two seem to have come to mutual terms, as Kazuya can call upon Devil whenever he likes now (such as in his Tekken 5 introduction). This makes him one of the more unique protagonists in fighting games and makes him quite popular amongst Tekken fans. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=3 edit Tekken Though all Tekken games feature multiple endings, the main plot of the first Tekken assumes that Kazuya's is a "correct" ending. According to this ending, he overcame all opponents and came to battle Heihachi in the final round. Apathetic towards the tournament's proposed one billion dollar prize and fueled by his hatred for his father, Kazuya won and dropped Heihachi's unconscious body from the same cliff he had been thrown from as a child. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=4 edit Tekken 2 Tekken 2 takes place during the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, which Kazuya is holding as he is the current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Financial Empire. Unfortunately, Heihachi is still alive. He defeats Kazuya in the tournament, and throws him into a volcano, thinking him too dangerous to keep alive. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=5 edit Tekken 3 The story for Tekken 3 begins by stating that, before his defeat at the hands of Heihachi, Kazuya became intimate with Jun Kazama, who conceived their son, Jin Kazama. Kazuya does not appear as a playable character in Tekken 3 as he has been thrown into the volcano, but he appears in Eddy Gordo's ending in a photo, and Eddy realizes that he is the man behind the murder of his father. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=6 edit Tekken 4 Kazuya returns as a central character in Tekken 4. His prologue in the game states that he was revived by G Corporation, a rival genetics company of the Mishima Zaibatsu, allowing the scientists there to study his body in hopes of learning to control his "Devil" transformation. As shown within the intro to Tekken 4, Heihachi discovered that Kazuya's remains had been taken by G Corporation and sent in his Tekken Force soldiers to seize their data. What none of them expected, however, was to find Kazuya, alive and angry. Kazuya single-handedly defeated the entire squad and swore to "get everything back". In response, Heihachi announced the fourth tournament so that he could obtain Kazuya's Devil Gene, but Kazuya was not fooled by this announcement and knew the tournament was a trap orchestrated by Heihachi. Nevertheless, Kazuya enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. According to Kazuya's story mode, his reasons for entering the tournament were not only to avenge himself against Heihachi, but also to reclaim his lost half of the Devil Gene from within his son, Jin. During the tournament, Kazuya battles his way to Round 7 (In Tekken 5, it's stated that he also defeated his adopted brother, Lee Chaolan, along the way), to fight Jin. However, Heihachi's Tekken Forces subdued and kidnapped Jin, so that Heihachi could extract the Devil Gene from him. The tournament officials announced Kazuya as the default winner of Round 7, and that he automatically qualifies for the final round to face Heihachi. However, Kazuya sensed Heihachi's hand in Jin's disappearance. According to the storyline in Tekken 4, Kazuya met Heihachi and wanted to know the whereabouts of Jin, but did not tell Heihachi it is to claim his Devil half back from Jin. Heihachi would only tell Kazuya after the match. Heihachi, as in the pair's previous battle, emerged triumphant but was still willing to take Kazuya to Jin (Heihachi's real intentions were to capture Kazuya as well, so that he could have more of the Devil Gene). Afterwards, Heihachi escorted Kazuya to a family retreat in Hon-Maru. Heihachi then showed Kazuya the body of Jin, tied high up to a wall with chains. The devil within Kazuya started to surface, as Kazuya's eyes glowed red. Kazuya, as the Devil, explained to Heihachi that he lost half of himself to Jin when he was thrown into the volcano by Heihachi and wants to reclaim it from Jin. He then flung Heihachi out of the room with a telekinetic ability to show him "a taste of his power". The Devil then tried to absorb the half from Jin, but was somehow prevented. "Could it be because of the Kazama blood?" The Devil exclaimed (In Heihachi's ending it is revealed that the chains binding Jin are a Devil Gene "suppressant" and so this was the real cause). A struggle then abruptly ensued as Kazuya fought with the Devil over control of his body. Kazuya is successful, the Devil somehow submitted to Kazuya and becomes a part of him. Kazuya then had complete control over the Devil, but to get the full power he needs, he tried to awaken Jin so that he could obtain the rest of the half. The rest of the story is filled in by Jin Kazama's and Kazuya's Story Mode endings. The Devil subconsciously taunted Jin, telling Jin to curse him and hate him. When Kazuya finally takes control, he demands Jin to wake up. Jin awakens and shouted that by defeating Kazuya he will make everything right. Confused and angry, Jin attacked Kazuya and defeated him. Kazuya lay unconscious as Heihachi awoke and challenged Jin. He is also defeated however. Afterwards, Jin slowly transformed into his devil form and prepared to kill his predecessors, starting with Heihachi. As Jin was about to strike, a vision of his mother appeared, and he stopped himself before he could do so. Jin let Heihachi live, telling him to thank his mother for being spared, and used his wings to fly away. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=7 edit Tekken 5 Tekken 5's intro cinematic depicts the next events. Merely moments after Jin had fled, Kazuya awoke along with Heihachi. Suddenly a squad of Jack-4 robots, propelled from unknown aircraft, crashed through and ambushed Honmaru. The robots identified Heihachi as one of the targets and tried to take out both the weary Kazuya and Heihachi. The two fought off the attackers together, but eventually, Kazuya took an opportunity to flee and threw his father to their enemies. As Honmaru exploded from a self destructing Jack-4, Kazuya transformed into the Devil and flew away. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced, Kazuya entered to exact his revenge against Heihachi, the man he assumed was holding the tournament, and his son Jin, who defeated him at Honmaru. Along the way, he encountered Raven, who confronted Kazuya about leaving Heihachi to die on Honmaru. Kazuya defeated Raven, demanding to know how much he knew about the incident. Raven admitted that he knew nothing and that his organization was merely observing the event. However, he warned Kazuya of what lay beneath Honmaru and was unleashed in the blast. Kazuya continued in the tournament and encountered Heihachi at the site of the destroyed Honmaru. Heihachi relayed that he had nothing to do with the tournament and was trying to learn who the true sponsor was. Kazuya realized that the explosion had freed Jinpachi, who Heihachi had imprisoned underneath Honmaru for the last 50 years. After defeating Heihachi, Kazuya met with Jinpachi, who proceeded to transform into his Devil form while challenging Kazuya to destroy him. Kazuya lost and retreated. In his ending, Kazuya won the fight and held a dying Jinpachi in his arms. Kazuya reflected on his youth, spent affectionately training with his beloved grandfather. After a moment of nostalgia, Kazuya's evil side surfaced, and he punched through Jinpachi's chest, killing him and turning him to dust. Satisfied with himself, Kazuya grinned and looked back, as if ready to take on his next opponent. http://tekken.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kazuya_Mishima&action=edit&section=8 edit Tekken 6 Despite not winning the fifth tournament, Kazuya discovered the division of G Corporation that tried to kill him, and killed them all in r evenge, becoming the head of the company and using it as the only powerful opposition to the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin, who had begun world conquest and declared war on the world. By this time, the world's population sees G Corporation as its only saviour though Kazuya plans to kill Jin and take over the world himself, and Kazuya uses the company's influence to his advantage: to stop Jin from taking over his plans for world domination, Kazuya places a bounty on Jin's head for whomever could manage to capture him dead or alive and decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 (announced by Jin) to settle the score once and for all with his son. Kazuya along with the G Coporation arrives at a remote area somewhere in the desert and he feels a overwhelming power within a large corridor/temple and is soon confronted by a entity named Azazel who believed to be the reason for the devil gene but they are interrupted by the arrival of Jin who has also felt this power and believes that he must win this battle to save the world and destroy the Mishima curse or blood line but he believe to achieve this Kazuya, Azazel, and himself must all die. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.